Zen's Imprisonment
by blondie91
Summary: Oneshot, Din’s thoughts on what happened regarding Zen and others from my fanfic Zen’s Amulet. It’s a Prequel and Epilogueish type thing if that makes any sense.


I highly advise that you read _Zen's Amulet_ before you read this (if you haven't done so already) seeing as how this is going to go back and fill in several things from that fanfic. Well, it's supposed to at least…lol.

**_Zen's Imprisonment_**

I should have killed him when I had the chance. I see that now, what a fool I was. Sometimes I find myself wishing that just for a moment I could have had the gifts of courage and wisdom that were bestowed upon my sisters instead of power. Power is such an evil thing when used the wrong way. If my son had not inherited that gift, maybe he wouldn't have been corrupted. I don't think I will ever know where the spark came from that ignited his rage and evil. He was such a good boy before the darkness of his mind took him, a son that would make any mother proud to have whether he was a god or not.

My mind often reminisces back to the day I chose to seal him away…this occurs mostly in my dreams. At times, I am fearful to even close my eyes…how I miss my son, my precious child. No matter all the things he's done, I still love him. The Hero finishing him off didn't cause me as much devastation as I would have thought, maybe it was because the sweet boy Zen once was had already become dead to me…

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stop this, please!" Din cried out brokenheartedly. Her fiery red hair had become like a wildfire, frizzed and being tossed about everywhere, and her stunning golden eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

"I will never stop," Zen spat, his own matching eyes were instead filled with a look of bitter rage and pure spite for the woman who had brought him into this world.

Alongside Din stood her two sisters, Nayru and Farore, the ground stretched out several feet below the four as they hovered over it.

"We have to kill him…" Farore growled. "If you don't let go of your unwillingness to do so and help us, then we can not accomplish this."

"I will not have any part in my son's demise," she choked out in reply.

"But look at you. Look at how much of a beating he has given you. I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to take away your immortality," Nayru spoke up. "Farore doesn't just say what she does to get back at you over you two's little rivalry regarding Kaepora. We need your help! Forget that he is your son. He needs to be brought down or else Hyrule and all who inhabit it will be destroyed instead.

"I…can't…" Din whispered as she fell to her knees.

"How pathetic! Why don't you just leave her out of this and let her do what she wants? The odds aren't matched evenly anyways seeing as how it's three to one. What a shame it is that even two of you together can't take me out!" Zen scorned.

Nayru ignored Zen's jibe, "Come on Din, we need you…"

Din hesitated, seemingly unsure of how to respond to the present situation. Then she appeared to have thought up a plan. "Both of you use your magic to hold him still…I will take care of the rest." She rose to her feet and Zen merely rolled his eyes. He defiantly stood there with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for them to follow his mother's plan in a feeble attempt to bring him down.

Din's sudden thought change spurred Farore and Nayru on and they went to it without question, maxing out their power as they directed it at Zen and let it circle around him. Zen was stunned when he felt the magic grip him, magic that was even stronger then what they had used before. He had made a mistake and for this he would pay the penalty…His struggles to break free were pitifully futile. The magic that held him wouldn't even allow him the slightest bit of movement. Lights of green and blue seemed to dance around him and red light began streaming from Din. "I can not destroy you my son, but with our magic I will imprison you."

"No, he has to die!" Nayru exclaimed.

But it was too late. When Din weaved her magic into the web, everything lit up in a blinding flash of golden light. Zen could no longer be seen when the light had faded. Where he had once stood was…the amulet.

xxxxxxxxxx

If I had had Nayru's wisdom, then maybe I would have seen that the only way to stop my son was to destroy him…but most of all, I wish I had had Farore's courage that day. I was a selfish coward, too afraid to do anything for fear of how it would affect me in the end. But no, I have power…something only useful for destruction…something I should have used to destroy Zen.

Another stupid mistake I made was to leave the amulet in the mortal realm. My sisters had warned me not to, but I persisted and got my way. I had given it to Rauru, a trusted friend of mine. This was before he left the earth to stay in the Chamber of Sages that lies within the Sacred Realm. I do not hold the blame for this on him, but one day the amulet disappeared. In other words, he had lost it.

Rauru is not irresponsible and somehow…I have a feeling that Zen was able to surpass the limitations of his prison and control where the amulet wound up. Hence its eventually falling into the hands of the woman that gave it to the Hero of Time. Zen must have known the importance of the Hero's position at the time…and for some reason had thought that it was his ticket to freedom. And…he had been right.

It may seem astonishing that a human had been able to defeat my son yet not even my sisters were able to take him down on their own as well as myself, but I believe I have come upon an explanation for that. As a goddess and having immortality, we can never know the true meaning of fighting to stay alive and what it is like. The Hero, Link, was fighting with everything he had…all in a valiant effort to avenge his loved ones before he too died. When you can't die…there is no truth in 'giving it your all.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm indifferent over this thing, although it was kinda fun to write…I really hope I filled in some blanks and didn't arouse any questions, confusion, etc. And…I hope it was at least somewhat good. Replies for this will be posted with the replies for the last chapter of _Zen's Amulet_…

-_blondie91_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend of Zelda…


End file.
